1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a method and system for controlling and monitoring vehicles, and more specifically, toward a system and method for the computerized control and monitoring of vehicles in public car parks.
To prevent vehicle theft. PA1 To prevent fraud on the part of users. PA1 To facilitate the resolution of users' claims. PA1 To resolve problems due to users' carelessness. PA1 To facilitate the control of personnel. PA1 To channel the management of ticket holders through recognition of the vehicle's registration number. PA1 Prevention of fraudulent dispensing of tickets. PA1 Resolution of problems generated by tickets being mislaid. PA1 Detection of attempts at vehicle theft. PA1 Management of ticket holders without the need to give them magnetic cards. PA1 Knowledge of which vehicles are inside at any time. PA1 Preparation of individualized statistics. PA1 Detection of the transit of unwanted vehicles. PA1 Automation of the management of car park use.
Among others, it is a main advantage of the invention that all the activities listed hereinbefore are resolved by installing the system in public car parks for private cars without altering, but rather taking advantage of, the current processes and operational means used for their operation.
This solution allows the system that is the object of the invention to be adapted to any car park whose entrance and exit controls are carried out by means of tickets, whether these have a magnetic band or not, retaining the dispensing and reading devices of the same, as well as the barriers and other conventional accessories of car park equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional management systems of public car parks base their management on the dispensing and reading of tickets on which the date and time of entry are recorded or printed, without associating them at any point in the process with the vehicle for which they have been dispensed.
These conventional systems carry out their work of ticket dispensing and reading efficiently but, lacking individualized tracking functions for each vehicle that enters the car park, they cannot detect vehicle theft, mischief on the part of employees and fraud on the part of users.